


Jamie and Eddie?

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: You know what, I don't think I'll say - I'll let you find out with Jamie. :)





	Jamie and Eddie?

Eddie took the stairs with a bounce in her step that hadn't been there for the past few weeks. After the attack from Jake Singer, she become anxious whenever she was alone - starting at shadows, freezing still at the slightest noise. At work, with her partner, she was fine (well, it was easier to pretend she was fine) but on her own ...

Pulling open the door, she stepped into the air conditioned building, and went over to the front desk.

''Hello. May I help you?'' a kindly older woman asked.

''Hi. Umm, I'm not really sure how this works. I want to adopt a dog, a big dog,'' she quickly clarified. ''The bigger the better.''

The woman smiled. ''Well, we have all sorts of animals here looking for good homes. Would you like to go look at them or would you prefer to scroll through on the computer -''

''Hey, stop! Jamie! Get back here!'' a man's voice shouted.

Eddie turned just in time to see a blur before she was knocked over, the air whooshing out of her lungs.

''I'm so sorry,'' the man's voice said. He grabbed the dog's shoulders and tried to pull her back. ''Come on, Jamie, be a good girl,'' he grunted.

Eddie looked up at the face of a huge Great Dane, who was licking her face after having plopped down, using her as it's own personal pillow. She looked over at the woman. ''Can I have this one?''

/////////

The first thing Jamie noticed when he walked into his apartment was a cat tree taking up one corner of his living room. Frowning, he looked at his key, then checked the number on the front of the door. After confirming that, yes, this was his apartment, he closed the door behind him.

''Hello?'' he called out, half hoping there wouldn't be an answer; of course, if no one answered, then there wouldn't be anyone to explain how a cat tree had materialized in his living room. Then again, the envelope on top of the thing might hold some form of explanation. Opening it, he was relieved to see his partner's handwriting.

_Dear Jamie, Please don't be mad,_

Jamie sighed and sat down heavily on the couch, rubbing a hand down his face, dreading whatever was in the rest of the letter.

_but ... okay, well maybe starting at the beginning would be better._

Really, he thought.

_So, after, you know, what happened, I haven't been feeling myself,_

He had noticed, and became even more worried about her when every time he tried to get her to open up about it she'd shut him out.

_especially by myself, and I got a wild idea in my head that if I got a dog - a guard dog - I would feel more secure._

Ok, that's not too terrible news, he thought. A dog still didn't explain the cat tree, though.

_So I went to the animal shelter and it was like fate or destiny or - you know? So this big dog came at me - the people there said that her time there had expired and they were sending her to a no-kill shelter - and I realized this was the dog for me for two reasons: one, even for a Great Dane, this dog's huge._

He laughed out loud at that. The picture of his five-foot partner walking a dog of that size was just priceless.

_Two, guess what her name is ... Jamie!_

Oh, come on. What are the odds. If she starts talking about what a good girl Jamie is at the precinct, things are going to get confusing, and embarrassing, really quickly.

_I knew it was meant to be once I was around her a bit; she makes me feel as safe as you do. I mean, she's perkier than you are and has my appetite, but I can feel you in her if that makes sense._

No. No, that doesn't make sense.

_So as I was about to walk out with my own personal Jamie,_

Oh, great.

_I was wondering if there was a personal Eddie for you._

Oh, no.

_You seem more like a cat person, though,_

Jamie looked at the cat tree with renewed trepidation.

_so I asked if they had any cats with my name and, lo and behold, there was Eddie the cat. He kind of looks like me - he's a blonde, too. I put the litter box in your bathroom, by the way; I figured if I got all his kitty needs - food and bowls are in the kitchen - you'd be more likely to keep him. You need the comfort of a companion, too, Jamie. Someone to come home to at the end of a long day and cuddle with._

Do not.

_Oh, please don't be mad at Danny either - I called him to help me get into your apartment. Picking a lock is a lot harder than I thought it would be._

Of course he would help. I bet he's laughing right now.

_Anyway, I'll see you Monday. Please, please, please keep Eddie - it's meant to be! Love, Human Eddie._

Yes, thank you for clarifying, because I was under the impression that it was the cat writing this the whole time.

_P.S. I put a 'Cats for Dummies' book on your nightstand. P.P.S. Really, Reagan: an Applied Mechanics journal is your bedtime reading? You know most guys read Sports Illustrated, right?_

Jamie rolled his eyes. ''Why does everyone make fun of the things I read. It's educational,'' he said aloud. Sighing, he looked around. Not seeing the blonde furball, he thought he would start with the book and made his way to his bedroom. There, lying dead-center on the bed, was a mass of fluffy-soft blonde fur (more fur than cat) with big green eyes, blinking lazily. Eddie looked up at him once, stretched and laid back down. ''Oh, yeah,'' Jamie shook his head, ''you're definitely an Eddie.''


End file.
